


So Good

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: “Come here,” the Mandalorian spoke softly to you as he led you to his quarters on the Razor Crest. He took your hand in his, and you glady followed his lead. The ship was in deep space, in the middle of nowhere, and the child was already sound asleep in another room, so the two of you had complete privacy.Once the door to his quarters was shut, Mando placed a blindfold over your eyes and tied it securely. When he was done, you reached your arms out to cup his helmet. You stayed still for a moment in a silent request for permission to take it off. You felt his gloved hands over yours and together you slowly lifted the helmet off of his head. He broke away from you to set it down along with his gloves.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	So Good

“Come here,” the Mandalorian spoke softly to you as he led you to his quarters on the Razor Crest. He took your hand in his, and you glady followed his lead. The ship was in deep space, in the middle of nowhere, and the child was already sound asleep in another room, so the two of you had complete privacy. 

Once the door to his quarters was shut, Mando placed a blindfold over your eyes and tied it securely. When he was done, you reached your arms out to cup his helmet. You stayed still for a moment in a silent request for permission to take it off. You felt his gloved hands over yours and together you slowly lifted the helmet off of his head. He broke away from you to set it down along with his gloves.

Before you knew it, his lips were on yours in a soft but passionate kiss. Mando wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him as he deepened the kiss. You smiled against him as you parted your lips to let his tongue in. Without your sight, you put complete trust in him and you let him guide you towards his bed.

His hands slid under your shirt and you momentarily broke apart to let him remove it. A chill ran over your skin from the cool air on your now exposed skin. Mando let out a quiet laugh as his eyes roamed over your figure. He ran his fingers up your sides, which made you shiver more. He never got tired of the way you looked when you were completely exposed in front of him. 

“Mando,” you chuckled as you squirmed under his touch. You held onto his shoulders as he leaned into you for another kiss. Sighs came from both of you as the air in the room started to warm from your passions. While you were connected, you fumbled with his armor and clothing. You broke the kiss to tug the beskar off of him, and he helped you remove his undershirt.

“You can use my name,” he spoke into your ear, “When it’s just us like this, use my name.”

You let out a deep breath, “Din,” the way you said his name sent waves throughout his body. He never felt like this with anyone before, and in that moment, all Din wanted to do was show you how he felt about you. He was never the best with words, so he relied more on times like this to tell you with his actions and his touch how he felt about you.

Din picked you up and set you down on the bed and guided you down so that you lay on your back. He hovered over you, his eyes roamed over your body hungry. Your lips were parted and your breasts rose and fell with your heavy breaths. He wondered what he could have done to deserve a sight like this.

Without your sight, you weren’t sure why you couldn’t feel Din, and you reached up to pull him down onto you. He eagerly obliged and rocked his body against yours as he kissed you once more. He could feel himself start to get hard already as he continued to grind against you. He ran one hand down your chest to give one of your breasts a gentile squeeze.

You let out a moan at the action. In response, you moved your hands from Din’s neck down his shoulders. You wanted nothing more than to touch him wherever you could. First, you traced the muscles of his shoulders, down his arms, then back up to his face. You cupped his jaw and stroked his cheek with your thumb. Then, your hands roamed down to his chest to feel the definition there and gently pinch his nipples between your fingers.

A moan escaped his lips as he threw his head back. Jolts of pleasure fired all over his body with every one of your touches. Din could feel his arms start to shake as he found it harder to hold himself up over you. Not to mention how his cock stiffened every time your hands moved. He was sure he would come if you kept going like this.

“Wait,” he uttered huskily.

You froze as your face dropped, “What’s wrong?” you asked as worry laced your voice. Did I do something wrong?

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he traced your jawline as he gazed down at you, “I just want tonight to be all about you,” he said your name with such adoration as he placed feather-light kisses on your neck, “I want to kiss you all over,” he moved his mouth down to your collarbone and bit the sensitive skin there before he moved back up your neck, “I want to make you feel so good,” he took your earlobe into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it before he kissed across your cheek.

You opened your mouth to say something, but before you could, Din took the opportunity to kiss you again. You moaned as your tongues danced together. The kiss became more and more passionate as you both felt more and more desperate for each other. You pulled him as close as you could, and grabbed ahold of his hair. 

Din reluctantly broke away for air. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breaths from both of you. He took the opportunity to tug your pants down. You lifted your hips when you figured out what he wanted and let him undress you completely. Once Din pulled your pants off, he removed his own, and he couldn’t wait to feel your skin against his.

“Din,” you whispered as you waited for him to connect with you again, “If you won’t let me touch you, how about I tell you how good you make me feel?”

Your words made his cock twitch. Din was at a loss for words, and his reply came with his hands back on your body. The only thing he could think to say was your name. 

His touch felt electric, and you couldn’t hold yourself back. He took your hand in his and kissed it before he kissed his way up your arm. He stopped at the base of your neck, where he knew the spot that drove you wild. You wrapped your arms around him as you cried out in pleasure.

“Fuck!” you moaned, “I love the way you kiss me, and how you hold me.”

Din kissed his way down your chest towards your boobs. He grabbed one in each hand and massaged them gently. He used his fingers to pinch at your nipples like how you did with his, and delighted at the way you squirmed under his touch.

“Din,” you breathed his name, “You touch me so good, baby.”

He leaned own and took one of your nipples into his mouth, which caused you to cry out loudly in pleasure. You grabbed a hold of his hair and wrapped your legs around his waist. He alternated between using his tongue and his teeth on you, and his body would react on its own every time you cried out.

You bucked your hips against the Mandalorian in an attempt to create some friction against your cunt. You could feel how hard he was already, and every time you vocalized praise for him, his cock reacted. He grinded against you while his mouth worked on your breasts, which caused both of you to whine.

“Din,” you spoke his name so softly, and he could hear the adoration in your voice.

WIthout a word, he kissed his way down your stomach and held your hips as he did so. You tensed under him when he got to certain spots and stifled a giggle. Din smiled against your skin as he enjoyed tickling you with his lips.

He made his way down your body, leaving kisses whenever he could. When he hovered over your heat, he teased you with a light kiss on your lips there before he moved to one of your thighs. You whined at the tease, and your legs tensed as he sucked at the skin on your inner thighs. You wrigged in his grasp in an attempt to get him to put his mouth where you wanted.

“Please,” you begged.

“Please, what?” you could feel the smirk in his voice.

“Please,” you repeated between heavy breaths, “Touch me. Lick my pussy,” a blush covered your skin; it was rare that Din made you beg like this but he sure enjoyed it when he did.

He exhaled sharply before he dove into your cunt. You let out a scream as he pressed his tongue against you. Din held onto your side with one hand, and used his other to hold you down in place as he licked every part of your cunt. Your hand grasped a hold of his hair as you bucked your hips as much as you could.

“Yes! Din!” you cried out as he found all the right spots that drove you wild. He responded by pushing his tongue against your clit even harder, and you knew you wouldn’t last long until you came. “You make me feel so good,” you sounded winded from your cries.

You could hear a muffled “mmm” from his throat as he held onto you even tighter. You moved one hand to his and grabbed onto it. Your fingers tangled together as you clutched onto each other tightly.

“I’m so close,” you moaned as you could feel the heat build within you, “So close cause you’re so amazing.”

He picked up his pace; he wanted nothing more than to hear you climax with his mouth on your pussy. His tongue rapidly attacked your clit, and he could feel your whole body tense up. Your grip on his hand and hair tightened as your orgasm washed over you. Waves of pleasure ran up your body as you screamed his name as you came. Din held you as you rode out our orgasm on his tongue.

While you came down from your high, Din placed a series of gentle kisses up your body as he made his way to your mouth. Before he kissed you, he ran his hand softly across your face and took a moment to study all of your features. He cupped your face and brought your lips together. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and he moaned into your mouth as he pushed his body against yours.

This time, it was you who broke the kiss, “I want you inside me,” you sighed, “Please, Din!”

He groaned as your name rolled off his lips, “I want to be inside you,” he confessed, “I can’t wait anymore.”

Din propped himself up and positioned himself at your entrance. Your breath hitched in your throat as you could feel the tip of his cock press at your entrance. He let out a deep grunt as he slowly pushed himself into you, which caused you to cry out his name in response. Moans from both of you filled the room as he filled you up.

When he was fully sheathed inside of you, Din paused to watch your face. Your mouth was wide open as you gasped at the feeling of his length and your hands clutched at the mattress. A thin layer of sweat made your skin glisten in the dim light, and he couldn’t help but think how it made you look like a goddess.

“Maker,” you breathed, “You fill me so well.”

He grabbed a hold of your hips as he started to rock against you. WIth every little movement, you moaned and cried and said his name. Din started slow at first, with small thrusts, but started to pick up his pace, encouraged by the sounds you made.

“Din,” you moaned as you let your body completely submit to the bounty hunter, “You feel so good, Din.”

This made him move faster, and he grunted as he started to pound you harder. He held onto your hips so tightly that he worried you may bruise, but in the moment he didn’t care. He just wanted to hear your cries of pleasure and feel himself inside of you. He slumped forward to that his face was against your ear and he moaned your name.

“Ahhh, you fuck me so good, baby.” 

Din slowed down his thrusts, but put more power behind them. He pounded you so hard that you saw stars every time he slammed into you. Your mouth hung open as moans escaped your throat. Both your arms and legs wrapped around his strong body as you pulled him as close as possible.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in your ear, “You feel so good,” he returned the praise you had been giving him all night.

The Mandalorian pushed himself as deep as he could into you before he shifted his position. While still inside you, he tucked his knees in and brought his arms around your waist. When he had a good grip on you, he lifted both your bodies up so that he sat up on his knees with you on his lap. Your limbs were still wrapped around him as you let him move your body however he wanted. He grunted as he felt himself shift inside you. 

A cry of pleasure escaped you as the position change pushed Din’s length further into you. “Fuck!” You clung your arms around his neck to hold yourself up, even though he kept his grip around your waist. It was a feeling unlike anything either of you had felt before. “You’re so wonderful,” you breathed.

“So are you,” his voice was so soft you almost couldn’t hear him. He stayed still for a few moments just to take in how amazing you looked in his lap with his cock buried deep within you. He felt his heart skip a beat as he started to realize how much you meant to him.

Once he was ready, Din used the strength from his thighs to thrust into you again. Both of you cried out and moaned as you moved against him, and a new rhythm was started. This time, he quickly picked up his pace, and started to ruthlessly pound into you. You clenched around his cock as he hit the sweet spot deep inside of you. By the way both your voices rose, he could tell that your climaxes were close.

“Fuck! Din!” you screamed as your second orgasm of the night took you over. “I love you!”

Din kept his rhythm as the way you screamed and clenched around him triggered his own orgasm. He held you close and cried out your name as he spilled his seed deep inside you. Once he rode out his orgasm, he slumped forward while he still held onto you. He buried his face in your neck as you both took the opportunity to catch your breaths.

You ran your hands through his hair and the side of his face tenderly. As you rested your head on top of his, you placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. 

With a deep breath, Din finally moved. He gently laid you back down on the bed as he pulled out of you. You whimpered at the loss until you felt him lay down next to you and he wrapped his arm around your waist. He pulled you back so that you were against his chest as he held you close. The blindfold never moved the entire time, and it was the only piece of fabric that separated your skin from his.

Din placed a soft kiss on your cheek before he spoke, “Did you mean what you said?”

“What?” you were expecting a question from him.

He cleared his throat and you realized he was nervous, “When you said you loved me,” he paused, “Did you really mean it?”

You propped yourself up so that you were on your elbows. Even though you couldn’t see him, you still wanted to face him, “Of course I meant it,” you caressed his face, “I love you Din. With all that I have,” you kissed his lips to further confirm your feelings for him.

Din rested his forehead against yours in the way that was so intimate to him, “I love you too,” he ended his statement with your name and he never sounded more sincere.

You could feel him smile against you before he placed another kiss on your lips. He then settled you back down so that you lay on his chest, and you fell asleep in his arms while you listened to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings


End file.
